Love Me?
by Ready-To-Play
Summary: Dawn and her Siblings flee from their Twoleg's burning home. Soon they come into contact with Bloodclan. Dawn soon meets the leader, Scourge. Will Love Spark? Or will someone from the past, starts taking interest in Dawn as well?


**Dawn: **longSnow white fur she-cat, Piercing sapphire eyes, long slender, bit muscular, slender body, a broad face,

**Night: **Gray shiny pelt tom, Blue eyes with gray specks, one paw white, tall, broad-shouldered.

**Storm/Dawn's Mother: **Ginger fur , Piercing Sapphire eyes, tall and lean, a long sleek tail,

**Luna: **orange fur, light green eyes, small white paws, dark striped tail, and small.

"Dawn!" My ear twitched a bit. I craned my neck up, and yawned loudly. Opening one eye, I saw my Mother Storm stalking towards me. With my older brother Night tailing behind her.

" Yes." I yawned again, except this time louder. Night cocked his head at me, before purring against my Mother. _Kiss up, _I rolled my eyes. " Get up the twolegs are coming back, today." Said my mother, who began to clean Sam with her tongue.

"Ok. "

Suddenly I heard the front door open, the voices of the grown up twolegs could be heard from all the way on the second floor. Mother and Night quickly went out the room, probably going to greet the twolegs. I ran out of the room, and down the hall to the left.

Pushing the half ajar room with my head, I entered a purple-wall colored room where there were tons of stuff animals. I licked at my paw before grabbing at the end of the blanket that was on the bed and pulling myself up.

" Dawn?" giggled my Twoleg owner. She walked in the room her long platinum colored hair sort of bounced as she ran towards me. I purred as she began to pet me, her name was Sasha.

She carried me in her arms as she began to brush at my fur with her fingers, gently. I purred loudly, as I stroked my head against her forearm. But sometimes, I feel unsatisfied. I don't know why I feel unsatisfied.

Sasha's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "come on! We gotta go see Momma and Papa." Her sweet childish voice was music to my ears, as I hopped down from her arms. Sasha gave me a quick smile before leading me out of her room.

But before that, I took a quick look at her opened window which gave a nice view of the forest. I wonder what's out there?

" Night and Luna! Don't play too rough." Warned my Mother as she stared at my siblings who were playfully fighting each other. I stared at them, as I had my head laid on Sasha's lap. Her family was having a picnic. While Sasha and I were under the tree that was in her backyard.

Her face was into some book, about some girl who fell down a hole as she follows some rabbit according to Sasha. I rolled over, away from Sasha.

"Mom." She look over at me, with a small smile on her lips. I curled to her side snuggling myself against her. "Yes, Sweetie." Asked My mother as she began to groom me. I was going to protest but I didn't, "I was wondering. Why is it that we never go anywhere except the Backyard or the Twoleg house?" I questioned perking one of my ears up.

"Well.. It's dangerous out there. Especially the Forest." I gave her a strange look, she sighed before explaining. "In the Forest is, where wildcats roam. Where they have to fight everyday to survive." I quickly began to get interested.

"Oh. Have you met a Wildcat Momma?" I said innocently.

She shook her head, "No. But your father has. He says he met a whole clan of them." "So is Papa with them?" Storm closed her eyes, before opening them, She looked at her second eldest daughter capturing every detail of her body. _She has her father's eyes _Storm sadly smile.

"He was. But then something happen. " She sighed miserably. Dawn knew for an instance not to ask anymore questions.

Luna suddenly ran up to them, " Hi! Hi!" She greeted both Dawn and her Mother with great enthusiasm. Night slowly sauntered behind her, frowning. "I Lost." He grumbled laying his head on the grass placing his paws over his eyes.

" Ha Ha!" Laughed Luna sarcastically. Night glared at the Younger Littermate, before he began to sulk about his defeat.

Dawn licked Night's ear in affection. " Don't worry. It's one lost. It ain't the end of the world. Come on let's play." Dawn Smiled at her older sibling. Night thanked her, before getting up.

Storm look over at her kits, she looked up at the sky and began to think about her beloved Mate.

_I miss you Everyday. _Storm thought, watching her Kits running after one another, _Wherever you are Please. Watch over, our Kits._

_**(No one's P.O.V.)**_

Thunder crackled outside, as rain poured down. Some around the middle of the day, rain suddenly poured down on Sasha's Family picnic. They all quickly got inside including Dawn, her Siblings, and her Mother. Everyone was soaking wet, after the Twoleg's dried off, Sasha began to dry Dawn while her older Brother Mike dried off the rest of Dawn's family.

" Dawn, time for bed." Sasha yawned, looking out at the gray sky from her window in her room. Dawn was rolling and snuggling herself against Sasha's bed, she loved the warmth it gave her.

Sasha innocently giggled, before crawling under the covers. Dawn was fully awake a she lay by Sasha's unconscious body. The hall light was on, just for Sasha who was deathly afraid of the dark, just as her Door was slightly open, lightening up the room a bit. She lifted her body, and began to stretch. _I can't sleep _Dawn thought bitterly to herself _maybe I should travel around the house a bit. _Dawn silently jumped down from the bed, and gracefully landed.

Dawn look around the room, till she saw something that stun her in place. A shadow passed Sasha's door. Dawn hesitated before she walked towards the door.

Dawn jumped down from each step of the stairwell, seeing the Shadow enter the kitchen. As she made it down the stairwell, she took a peek in the kitchen. The lights were on. The Twoleg had no shirt which revealed his chest.

The Twoleg turned around. Dawn's eyes widen. She knew the Twoleg in the kitchen. It was Sasha's older brother Mike. And he seems to be holding something white, and smoke was coming from the end of it.

_Wait! I know what that is. _Dawn instantly recognize the thing he was holding, _It's a cigarette! I saw them on TV when I'm with Sasha! _If Dawn's correct, it would make a Twoleg become addicted to it.

Mike smirked as he puffed out smoke from his lips, he quickly spotted Dawn who's Snow White fur could be seen in the dark, "aren't you Sasha's pet?" He questioned. Dawn froze. "Shit. Why am I talking to a Fucking cat? " Mike cursed. Mike took a long drag on the cigarette before he spoke again.

Mike had an evil smirk on his face, as he looked at Dawn again. Dawn didn't like it one bit. Mike walked towards her, Dawn froze like a deer to headlights. Mike grabbed Dawn by her tail, she let out a loud wail.

"what's wrong? Pussycat?" Mike laughed as he pulled on her tail harder. Dawn wailed louder than before. " Fuck Man. Want to wake everyone up? Shut up will ya." He tugged on her tail. Tears threaten to fall down in the eye, Dawn's claws came out by themselves. "Kitty got claws." He chuckled. Dawn swipe at Mike cheek drawing blood. Mike let her tail got as he stagger back. His cigarette caught on the drapes that were behind him, soon enough fire erupted on the drapes.

Mike eyes widen as he ran upstairs so he can alert his family. Dawn stayed where she was for a couple of minutes before watching bits of fire flying out from the drapes and onto the diner table catching it on fire as well.

Dawn mouth dropped before, she jumped upstairs. The first thing she did was going into Sasha's room. She was still sleeping. Panicing, Dawn jumped up towards the bed, almost spraining her leg. Dawn roughly tugged on Sasha's covers, ripping them off of her. She started to poke at her with one of her paws (claws back in) Sasha groan in annoyance as she open one of her eyes to look at Dawn.

"Sasha!" called one of her parents in panic. It was her Mother. Sasha's mother quickly took her daughter in her arms before rushing out of the room not noticing Dawn. " Honey! Come! The Kitchen is on Fire." Yelled her Husband from downstairs. Dawn leap off the bed quickly and ran behind Sasha and her Mother.

"Dawn." She turned around to spot her siblings running behind her. "where's Momma!?" Yelled Night frantically. "I don't know. But we have to get outta here! The kitchen is on Fire! Sooner of later the whole house is gonna be on fire!" Dawn shouted, completely afraid. Luna looked like she was gonna faint any second now, but tried to be her posture.

" Come on!" Night hissed, who quickly ran towards the stairwell. The Siblings tried to hop down the stairs as fast as their paws were able to, and sure enough the ceiling gave out blocking the front door. "what are we gonna do now!" Luna cried, trying not to get to close to the fire.

" The Living Room!" Dawn called, leading her siblings away from the burning Kitchen and ceiling. Dawn and her siblings hopped over small fires that came their way towards the Living room. The entire house began to be filled with black smoke which made it harder for them to breathe.

Luna's eyes kept dropping time to time, but with the Help of Night and Dawn they were able to make it towards the living room. The couch had black soot all over it, the chair Sasha's father usually sits at when he is watching TV was completely on fire. The Living room looked like a burning Hell, "Hey look an open Window!" Cheered Night, seeing the window was above the almost burning couch.

Dawn leaped towards the non-burning part of the couch. Luna looked weak, Night pushed her up using both his paws, he than began to cough. "Come on." Dawn cried weakly towards him. Night stagger a bit, before he jumped up. Dawn pushed Luna up first, so she can crawl her way out of the window. Luna pushed her head up, using one paw to push Luna's behind upward. Luna opened her eyes a bit, and stuck her head out the window. She closed her eyes before pushing herself out the window. Luna fell on the floor, not moving but breathing, it seems she fainted.

Dawn turn to look at Night who was coughing uncontrollably. "Come on it's your turn." Night nodded before he pushed himself up, with out Dawn's help " I move Luna out of the way so you can jump." He said to her. Dawn nod, before watching Night jump out the window.

Her vision began to blur a bit, she shook her head to regain vision but it hardly did anything. Her breathing began to go heavy. Her claws came out as she stabbed them in the couch, she pulled herself up. Dawn looked down to see her brother was waiting for her under a tree in front of the house, she could hear the people who put out fire coming very close to the house.

But just then.

She was falling.

**Falling **into to _**Darkness**_


End file.
